


intertwined

by quiteyet



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, True Love, a lot of love idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiteyet/pseuds/quiteyet
Summary: If you asked Even and Isak what it was like to be in love with each other, this would be it.





	intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is probably garbage but i kinda like it anyways and i love talking about isak and even's love. best when listening to intertwined by dodie. enjoy~

If you asked Even what being in love with Isak felt like, he'd say winged things in his chest, sun through lace curtains and fireflies and morning light. It's an undiscovered brand new start right from the beginning. It's _you get me, I get you_ , and everything in between. It's fingertips and smile lines, all in open secret. For passing moments, he thinks making this new discovery will make this new thrill falter, but once it's here and in his grasp and Isak is in everything, it's the exact opposite. It's like nothing at all but everything at once. It's _I've never felt this before and I think I want it for as long as you allow it_ , it's knowing it's all mutual.

If you asked Isak what being in love with Even felt like, he'd say crashing trains and the smell of something burning, a humming in his ears and a lulling in his bones. It's all spark and flames and endless happiness, a honeymoon phase to last for decades. It's an impossible thing in movie scenes but standing right in front of him. It's bluest eyes and bumping noses. There's a lump in his throat, feeling close to the sensation of swallowing a golf ball. His palms are sweaty and it's the sweetest revelation. A boy, a perfect nonstop sort of boy that takes you in and makes this real. It's so, so real.

Today was a heavy sort of day for Even, his eyes **stung** and his chest felt like he'd been balancing a building on top of it. He knew these bursts of sudden sadness weren't his fault. In fact, they weren't anyone's fault at all. But sometimes Even wishes he had someone or something to blame because maybe then he wouldn't feel so unknown when this feeling came around.

He's been sat outside for half an hour now, the sun was out and it felt nicer than he remembers. During times like this he opts towards staying indoors and under a blanket until it all washes away. But Isak had thought it would be good to get some fresh air, but only if he wanted to. Even wouldn't have done it for anyone else, that he knows, but Isak makes him want to do things that he knows he'd be a bit too stubborn to do if anyone else asked. He also knows Isak really means it, he always does.

"Do you wanna go inside now? We've been out here for a while. Truthfully, my armpits are getting a little sweaty." Even can hear the smile in Isak's voice before even looking at him, and once he does it's a sight for his stinging eyes, a smile of his own begins to grace his features almost instantly. It was subtle and for Isak's eyes only. "Yeah, okay." Isak goes inside first, stretching his arms out and letting out the smallest breath as he does so. Even watches in a slight trance, smiling fondly to himself as he begins to wonder what he'd done so right to just be in Isak's presence.

Once he vanishes from view Even releases a small breath, as well, collecting himself and allowing his now slightly reddened eyes to circle his surroundings. His eyes land on a flourishing flower plant Sana had given to them as a house, or _apartment_ , warming gift. They were yellow, that Even knew for sure, he had no clue what the flowers were but Sana claimed that they were _lively looking_. Even had to agree. His fingers soon reach out to pluck one of the flowers off, holding it carefully by the stem. Maybe that wasn't the greatest idea, but it felt right at the time. "Even?" Isak calls from their kitchen, poking his head back outside for a quick second to see if Even was okay. "I'm coming." Even called back seconds later before padding back inside.

Isak nods towards their bedroom and Even smiles again, feeling as though Isak can read his mind somehow. Maybe he just knew him so well at this point, which Even liked more than he could explain. He knows Isak feels the same. Isak goes to take Even's hand, ready to lead them to their bedroom, but his hand is stopped by the flower clad between Even's fingertips. The hint of a smile quirks upwards towards the corner of Isak's mouth, eyebrows raising shortly after. The silence between them continues and Even enjoys it more than anything, especially when Isak plucks the yellow flower from his grasp and tucks it behind Even's ear. "It looks like it belongs there." Isak says, his voice softer than he intended. He blames it on the comfortable silence. The apples of Even's cheeks burn bright pink, his head turning downwards just slightly. That was another thing, Isak made Even stupidly giddy.

Once they're in their room, under their beige blanket decorated with white stars, Even feels that building on his chest crumble just a bit. Even knew the remedy to all of his problems wasn't Isak and Isak knew that too. But it was nice to have him there, to sit with him and take things slowly -- or as slowly as he needs to go. Isak hasn't spoken of it much, but it was nice for him too. A good, quiet place.

The tip of Isak's index finger trails lazily across Even's chest, his eyes heavy. For moment, Isak just looks at Even, content that he's not aware that he does so. Green eyes trail over the scattered moles and acne scars that cover Even's flushed skin, somehow finding something even more beautiful in every single little speck. He knows he should compare them to something cliche like constellations or the stars on their blanket but he feels like that downplays what they already are. Just moles, beauty marks, and acne scars. He loves them just like that and no other way. On impulse, Isak shifts his hand to touch them gently, humming contently at how warm Even's skin is. Skin to skin was a welcomed thing for them and Isak could drown in that sensation if he could.

Even's mind, which **inevitably**  wanders, begins to ache with thoughts of love within all concepts. He always remembered loving something being described as something that makes the world stop or freeze into place. But with Isak, for Even, it wasn't that way at all. Being in love with Isak made everything come alive, suddenly Even had become immensely aware of everything all the time. Every little knock, every little laugh or breath, every ticking clock or chirping bird. Every tiny noise, the sound of the sink, the buzzing of bugs in spring, the sound of pages flipping in a book. Tastes were vibrant and colors were brighter and thunder was suddenly beautiful. It was everything imaginable. They were all there and Even begins to wonder how he never noticed them before. Before this, before Isak, everything seemed to stand still. He was stuck, stuck in his head, stuck with whoever. But Isak was a freedom revelation, a breath of fresh air, and as cliche as it might have sounded -- a light.

The sound of breathy laughter coming from Isak earns Even's gaze to avert towards the boy, smiling fondly down at him. "What?" Even asks, letting out a laugh of his own. "You're thinking really hard, that's all. I can tell." His fingers reside on his face before gliding down to his shoulder again, touching at the skin and beauty marks there. "I can't help it. Guess what I'm thinking about." Isak hums at the question, allowing his eyes to squint for a brief moment. "Me?" His answer earns the already vibrant smile Even obtains to grow wider. "You're so smart, Isak." They both laugh now, flushed cheeks and their hearts growing wings, fluttering in their chests.

Moments pass again with them clothed in that same content, comfortable silence. It brews between them with warmth and light. "Let's do this. _Here_. Forever." Isak's voice was even softer this time, if that were possible. If anything, a hint of sorrow oozes from his words just slightly. Isak has his own building resting upon his chest and Even knows this. They couldn't rid of either of them by themselves or together, but it was lovely to have a neighbor. "Forever's a long while..." Even trails off, mirroring that same amount of _barely there_  sadness. Isak sits up this time, his expression morphing back into something of softness, fondness, and just being in love. His fingers trail over every spot on Even's face, soon stopping at his cheek as he keeps his gaze glued to him and only him. This was sincere honesty in the purest form. "We have time." Even believes him.


End file.
